


Just Say It

by DJMirnum



Series: Miraculous One Shots [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's better to just say what needs to be said</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say It

He just kept running even though he had no idea where she was. It was dark save for the flashlight in his hand but even that wasn't enough. He had to find her; she was in trouble and he was the only one who could help her. It was a long shot, but he had to try.  
"Marie! Marie! Where are you?!"  
"Aiden! Help me!"  
He turned to the left and ran toward the sound of her voice. She was scared and sounded like she was in pain.  
"Marie!"  
"Aiden! I'm over here!"  
He shined his light to see his blue-black haired friend tied up. Cuts and bruises and torn clothes indicated she struggled and fought. Her blue eyes filled with tears of relief.  
"Aiden! You're ok!"  
"Am I ok, what about you?! Did it hurt you," Aiden cried frantically. He was a mess himself, with torn and dirty clothes and his blonde hair dirty as well. His green eyes looked over his friend.  
"I thought it got you," she whimpered.  
"It'll take more than that to stop me," he smiled confidently and then turned serious. "I'm going to get you out of here, okay? We're gonna make it."  
Aiden began to undo her bonds, but it was proving difficult.  
"Did it have to make these ropes so tight," Aiden complained. Then he pulled out a knife; he cut the ropes on her feet and then she saw it.  
"Aiden, behind you!"  
Aiden turned to see a huge figure coming at him with a club. He jumped back just as the club swung for his head. Aiden looked for something to defend himself against the monster but he tripped and the monster was on top of him and club raised. With no escape, Aiden braced himself for the blow.  
"And cut!"  
The lights went up to reveal Ivan holding a rubber club in old coveralls and a mask. Adrien relaxed and Ivan did as well.  
"Nice job guys, take five and we'll pick it back up from here," said Nino.  
"Nino, I still think we should still go with my original ending," said Alya.  
"It's a horror movie! There are no happy endings," cried Nino.  
"But we have to end it on a more positive note," she shot back.  
Adrien chuckled and shook his head at his friend bickering. He got up and sat next to Marinette.  
"You doing ok," she asked.  
"Yeah, I'm good. What about you? I'm sure those ropes aren't that comfortable."  
"It's fine. Mylene made sure they were too tight," she said looking over at Mylene who was talking to Ivan. "I hope we do Alya's original ending."  
"Me, too," said Adrien. "I think it would be nice to know that they make it out alive."  
"Yeah, they always had the other's back. Be a shame to see it not lead to their survival."  
"Exactly, they went through too much already to not see it through to the end."  
"Right. I hope Aiden knows how much Marie likes him, she'd do anything to protect him," Marinette said with a blush to her face. She may have been referring to their characters but she was also talking about themselves.  
"So would he," smiled Adrien. "I think Aiden feels the same way about Marie. He's just not sure how to say it."  
"He should just say it. No sense in hiding it."  
The two of them just looked at each other, not even realizing how close they were.  
"Marinette, I..."  
"Ok! Places people," shouted Nino. "Let's pick it up from where Aiden trips and is about to get clubbed."  
Marinette motioned to Ivan and whispered in his ear. Ivan nodded and got back into position. He raised his club and Adrien got back on the floor with his arms raised.  
"Ready! Aaaaaand, Action!"  
Aiden braced for the impact but what he didn't expect was the figure to drop his club and fall down. He looked and saw Marie with her hands still tied holding a steal pipe.  
"Are you crazy," yelled Aiden.  
Adrien was surprised by the turn of events but like a good actor, went along with it. Nino was about to yell, "Cut," but Alya slapped her hand on his mouth and gave him a look that said, "you say 'Cut' and I will cut you." Nino nodded and let the camera roll.  
"He was gonna kill you," yelled Marie back. "I couldn't sit back and watch that happen! You mean so much to me, Aiden! You always had my back so this time I was able to have yours!"  
Aiden smiled and got up from the floor. He took his knife and cut the ropes off her wrists. Marie hissed in pain and rubbed them until Aiden decided to do that himself.  
"Thanks for having my back. You-you mean a lot to me, too, Marie."  
Aiden kissed her forehead and she blushed. She then hugged him and kissed his cheek and he also turned red.  
"Not that this isn't romantic but do you think we can get out of here," Marie smirked.  
"Absolutely."  
Aiden placed an arm around her and they both went through the exit.  
"Cut!"  
It was Alya who yelled it this time who seemed pleased with the outcome.  
"That was great! Loved it! Admit it, Nino! That was better!"  
"Yeah, yeah. That's a wrap for today! I'll call you if we need to do any re-shoots!"  
Once Marinette and Adrien were cleaned up, Adrien waited for Marinette to ask her something.  
"Hey, Mari! You hungry?"  
"Starved!"  
"You want to have dinner with me?"  
"Sure, sounds great!"  
Adrien took her by the hand as they headed down the street. They stopped at a cafe.  
"I'm so glad that's over," said Marinette sliding into the booth  
"Yeah," said Adrien hesitantly, sliding in the seat in front of her.  
He actually rather enjoyed it, especially doing scenes with Marinette. He wanted to spend more time with her but without the movie as an excuse. He figured he'd take Mari's advice and just out right say it. At least, until he gathered his courage.  
"Adrien? You ok?"  
"I'm fine," he smiled. He took her hand and kissed it. "I enjoyed working together and spending time with you, Mari."  
"I enjoyed it, too," Mari smiled blushing.  
"So, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out more? That's not movie related?"  
"Are you trying to ask me out?"  
"Yeah, I guess I am. Although, I was kinda hoping to count this as a date, unless you want it to be."  
She knew he was a bit nervous so she decided to help ease it.  
"I wouldn't mind. How about we have a formal date next Friday. Right now, let's just enjoy ourselves tonight."  
"I'd love that," Adrien smiled. He decided to sit next to Mari and grabbed her hand. "Is this okay?"  
"I was hoping you would," she smiled and leaned onto his shoulder.  
Adrien smiled and placed his head on hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh! I couldn't think of a better title. Hope this was okay.


End file.
